


Please Stay

by bratchet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Already Together, Blowjobs, Explicit Language, Infidelity, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratchet/pseuds/bratchet
Summary: Draco cheats, and Harry finds out...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	Please Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Savage by Bahari:  
> You know I'm not a saint but I can make you pray  
> So get down on your knees, give me a reason I should stay  
> Trapped inside this madness, I know you wanna have this  
> So I can take advantage

With the wave of Harry’s wand, the glass cup sitting on the table flew across Draco’s face, barely missing by a centimetre.

“Merlin Harry, can you please just let me explain?” Draco dreadfully asked.

Harry’s face went red with anger. “What the hell is there to explain? You knew exactly what you were doing when you went to that bar last night. You knew exactly what you were doing when you drank ten glasses of whiskey.” He paused. “And you knew  _ exactly _ what you were doing when you left with Theodore bloody Nott just to fuck in the back alley.”

Draco’s chin lowered in embarrassment. 

“What? Now you have nothing to say?” Harry questioned. He rolled his eyes in irritation, and walked towards the kitchen. 

  
Draco cautiously followed, eyes glued to the back of the black-haired boy. “I didn’t… I didn’t mean to Harry. You know I would never do that if I was aware of myself.”

Harry turned to Draco, “You call that a valid excuse?” He scoffed, “Get the hell out of my face.” 

“Harry…” Draco said in a low voice.

“Did I fucking stutter?” Harry replied, emphasizing each word with increasing rage. His hand twisted the handle of the back door.

The blonde didn’t move. He met the green eyes, and pathetically mumbled, “Please don’t go.” 

The sound of the words made Harry sigh sharply. He slowly examined the desperate boy from head to toe. Draco was wearing a black turtleneck, flawlessly defining his lean upper body. His eyes fell to the grey trousers that fit snug around his thighs. They were securely held by the black belt that wrapped around the blonde’s waist. His lips slanted into a wicked grin.

Finally, Harry spoke, “Fine. You want me to stay?”

Draco silently nodded, hope spreading across his face.

“Then beg.” Harry crossed his arms, and leaned on the kitchen counter.

Draco’s eyebrows slightly twisted at the request. The seriousness on Harry’s face made Draco’s heart speed up. The eyes piercing through his body made him feel weak. Draco delicately dropped on his knees, holding the intense gaze Harry had.

Draco shakily folded his hands in front of Harry, “Please stay.”

Harry maintained his straight face, and said, “That’s the best you’ve got?” He let out a breathless laugh, “Try again.”

Draco nervously exhaled before he repeated, “Harry,  _ please _ stay. It was a mistake, and I swear I would’ve stopped it if I could’ve. But I was drunk. I wasn’t… I wasn’t thinking properly. I was bloody stupid and I know you won’t forgive me that easily. But I-I need you.” 

Harry’s face remained impassive as Draco spoke. Then, he cockily smirked. “Come here,” he said, tapping the top of his right thigh.

As Draco removed one knee from the ground, Harry immediately dismissed it. “Did I say you could stand?”

“You told me to come to you,” Draco answered, hands tensely gripping the side of his pants.

“Crawl.”

Draco winced at how cold Harry sounded. He hated this. He hated how stupid he was to sleep with some prat. He hated being the reason for Harry’s anger. He hated how much he was enjoying it: Harry’s commands, Harry’s arrogant smirk, Harry’s dominant stance. Draco felt his cock grow hard against his tight trousers as he crawled towards Harry on all fours.

Draco paused right in front of Harry's crotch, and sat back on his legs. He bit his lip and tilted his head up, obediently waiting for Harry's next words. 

Harry's eyes fell on Draco's trousers, which outlined the obvious bulge. He lifted his foot and pressed his toes into it, "You're hard." Draco stifled a moan at the sudden touch. 

Harry shook his head disappointingly. "Even in situations like this -"

He cruelly rubbed harder, causing Draco's breath to shorten. The blonde's cheeks grew hotter and he felt the need to grind himself against the weight. 

"- your body reacts faster than your thoughts."

Harry removed his foot, and bent down on his knee. His finger tugged the fabric wrapped around Draco's neck, and whispered, "Do you not understand the situation that you're in?"

Harry was so close that Draco felt his warm breath brush against his mouth. Draco swallowed as he eyed the boy's light pink lips. How desperately he wanted to just lean in. 

His lips quivered, only centimetres away from the other's. "I'm sorry."

Harry stood back up, and looked straight into the grey eyes. "Did you kiss him?" The question clearly hurt him, as if kissing Nott would've been a ton worse than just having sex with him. To his delight, Draco confidently shook his head. 

"I want you to show me exactly what you and Nott did."

"We only ga-"

"I said show me." 

Draco didn't move. Instead, his eyes shifted towards the floor. Harry, filled with impatience, lifted Draco's chin up.

"Now."

Draco lifted his hands directly to Harry's belt, calmly maneuvering the leather out of the buckle. He slowly pulled it out of the loops that held it in place, and then slowly unzipped his trousers. When he looked at Harry's crotch, he noticed he was half-hard. He revealed Harry's cock and gave it a few strokes to get it up. 

When Harry's breath slightly hitched, Draco placed his tentative hands on Harry's thighs before his tongue explored the whole length, from the shaft to the tip. His saliva coated all of it making it slippery, slick, and warm. He felt Harry's anticipating fingers run through his hair, prompting the blonde to finally wrap his mouth around half of the cock. Harry had always been too big for Draco, which meant he always struggled to fit the whole piece in his mouth. 

Draco moved his head back and forth, messily licking the tip every time he pulled back. When he heard the boy moaning, his eyes shut in a state of ecstasy. He could feel his heart racing, and his chest burning up. His bottom teeth slightly grazed Harry's skin, causing the latter to growl lowly. Harry grabbed strands of the blonde hair and pushed forward. 

The cock violently hit the back of Draco's throat, making him choke. However, Harry didn't stop pushing and pulling Draco's mouth onto his throbbing cock. Draco's hands idly dropped to his own thighs, fingernails digging into his own pale skin as Harry brutally fucked his face. 

Draco was really aroused now. His cock aching to be released from the tension of his trousers. It was growing harder and harder each time Harry pushed the whole thing into his mouth. The grey eyes glanced up to see the black-haired boy lost in chaotic pleasure. Each time he thrusted, Harry's moans grew louder and louder. Draco could feel fiery butterflies in the pit of his stomach, waiting to burst out. The way he was being used - the way his mouth was being used - was enough to get Draco to cum in his trousers. His hips abruptly jolted forward with each release and he could feel his knees blackening on the hard kitchen floor. 

After a few more powerful thrusts into Draco's warm mouth, Harry came with a raspy moan. His cock ejaculated thick white streams of cum into the back of the other's throat. Draco shuddered under the warm salty taste, but eventually swallowed all of it. 

When Harry removed himself from Draco's lips, he forcefully pulled the blonde hair back and asked, "Is this what he saw? Your scarlet cheeks. Your cum stained lips. Teary eyed as you gagged on his cock." 

Draco's eyes anxiously flitted across Harry's face. He felt his jaw drop, but no words could come out. 

Harry let go of the blonde hair and bent down to lift his trousers. When he knelt back down, he stared right into the steely grey eyes, and demanded, "Never again Malfoy. Do you understand me?" Draco nodded guiltily. He felt like he was suffocating under the intense atmosphere, but all he could think of was how good he felt sucking Harry's cock. He admired the lips that elicited such beautiful sounds.

"Harry, I-" His voice cracked. His throat still hurt from the aggressiveness of their recent activity. 

Harry ignored Draco, and walked away with a softened expression. His burning rage turned to broken sadness. The betrayal he felt when the blonde exposed his sensual expressions to anyone else but himself. He felt hurt because he wanted to be the only one to see Draco, the normally proper and elegant man, look absolutely lustful, cheeks pink from desperate desires. He solemnly walked into the bathroom to clean himself up, and then went to bed.

Draco was left kneeling, his trousers leaking through with cum. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and pulled out his wand. He vanished the messy stains and stood up. His legs felt weak and shaky, and his knees were bruised. 

-

That night Harry was sleeping, facing the outside of the bed. Draco had just showered and cautiously went under the sheets. He laid facing the back of the black haired boy, and breathed heavily, feeling shitty, stupid, and regretful. He couldn't think past how sorry he felt. Harry had done nothing but love Draco with all his heart, and what had he done in return? He slept with some bloke from his school years. He knew Harry was still mad at him - he knew that he would be for a long time - but he wanted to be held. His slender finger hesitantly went to tap the shoulder of the black haired boy. Ultimately he retracted his hand and rested it near his stomach. He knew it would be better to give him time.


End file.
